Faces are from Mars, Heels are from Venus
by SweetPisces13
Summary: (sequel to How to Pin Friends and Clothesline Lovers) After settling in to a grueling schedule away from her lover Randy, Erin finds herself dealing with a new faces and new problems. How bad could it get? Will she continue her rise through the WWE?
1. Chapter 1

Exhausted, I made my way across the room and decided to crash right there on the somewhat uninviting bed. Six months had passed since I started this job and the physicality of my job didn't take long to wear on me but the enchantment still remained. Twelve hours I slept. I wished it was in my own bed but my new schedule didn't work that way. Taking a plane home just for one day off didn't make much sense.

When I woke up I cursed myself for not getting comfortable, for the hotel I had chosen in my zombified state and that I didn't plug in my phone which was now completely dead. That completely explained why I didn't receive my normal morning phone call from my somewhat distant boyfriend. We had been together almost a year and I still hadn't adjusted to our hectic schedules. We saw each other almost every other show, sometimes.

Groggily I drug my body off of the bed, which was still made, and sluggishly made my way to the shower. Today was going to be slow going. I wasn't even sure what town I was in anymore. _Maybe Tampa_? I was still confident that I would navigate my way through like I always did, eventually. I could start to see why drugs were a scandal back in the eighties even if they were used just to keep everyone awake. As I passed my bag I grabbed my clothes and found my phone charger that had made its way to the bottom of one of the large pockets. When I pulled on the chord a piece of paper came with it.

A picture stared at me of Randy and myself after my first match. He held me in both of his arms and we were both completely elated. I had won that day and found out that I did have what it took to wrestle, a job I had no intention of ever getting in to. I smiled roughly and decided I would call him as soon as my phone was awake. I missed the mornings we got to spend together in each others arms and these days they appeared less and less. As I built myself in to a career he was steadily coasting on his which put us on different paths at times.

Pipes screamed in my ears as I turned on the water to the shower. The almost scalding water felt good on my skin but also reminded me of the beating I had taken the night before. My general manager had told me that I was being considered for a prime spot in the big leagues with Randy and and his friends and that alone helped soothe the pain a little. When I finally receded out of the comfort of the shower I saw the bruises and gashes left on my shoulder blades. I should have been accustomed to the pain that my job brought, but again, there were things that no one ever adjusted to and the pain was mine. Being hit with chairs and whatever else we could think of for a show was no joke, even if our job was in the name of entertainment. The pain too, was a constant reminder of the first time I met Randy and the hell I had gone through. A shudder ran down my spine as I pushed the memories away.

I always tried to pack light these days which often meant tank tops, shorts and maybe some business casual tops. Luckily I had one jacket that would cover up the damage. Settling back on the bed I checked my phone again and sighed in frustration at its reluctance to begin the day with me. With a few quick movements I had my bags packed once again and I realized most of my day was gone. The hotel clerk probably was expecting me to check out soon and I suddenly felt the rush of society down on me again. My day off was literally almost over and I had slept through most of it and I had to get going.

When I checked out, the lady at the counter gushed about the weather for the day and how nice it would be. If she only knew how much I didn't care. Traveling these days made me impatient and stand-offish to others, a skill I both cherised and hated about myself. At one time I wondered how Randy dealt with his stardom and without understanding it; I had learned to deal with it in my own way. I gathered my things and made my way to the little four door rental. Driving had become my main transportation and the long rides weren't so bad. I liked being alone inside my head most of the time. When I settled, I programmed my navigation to the next makeshift arena and decided I would get there early just because I had nowhere else to be.

With my Bluetooth activated, I dialed Randy's phone and hoped that he would answer at such an odd time. _What time was it again on the west_ _coast?_ The dial tones echoed around me from the numerous speakers. After all of these new inventions, I still found it strange that calls could be made with your car, not just by them. After the third ring his phone went to voice mail. Feeling weird about talking to myself in the car with no phone in my hand, I decided to just hang up. After a few miles had passed I yawned incredulously. That was when I decided to stop at the nearest coffee house I could find and fast before I ran myself off the road.

The little coffee shop I had chosen was seated close to a book store, like they all were these days. A bell sounded above the door as I entered and the wave of fresh coffee hit my nose. The day was starting to look up. As my eyes adjusted to the darkened and suave environment I noticed few people were sitting around enjoying the free Wi-fi like the places I went to at home. Something told me I should have been excited for the stillness.

As I panned the room to find the barista and the menu, that was when I saw him. I tried to avoid noticing him with any emotion, but it was too late, he had seen me too and it looked like he was coming my way.

With a tall cup of coffee in his hand, CJ waived with his other. His dreadlocks bounced as he walked and he had a knack for drawing attention wherever he was going. "Erin...hey!" He said as he drew closer. I quickly made my way to the register to place my order but my false ignorance didn't seem to be a big enough deterrent. "Hey how are you?" CJ said cutting straight in to my space with a nonchalant bump on the shoulder."Vanilla Latte please," I casually mentioned to the barista, "You know.. I'm alive." With a bounce, my shoulders jumped up and settled quickly back down.

We shifted to the next line for my coffee and CJ's arm made its way around my shoulders. "Still down about what happened? Life is so much more than that you know." His nauseatingly happy face was staring down on me as I shouldered past him to look for my coffee. I didn't need to be reminded of how I wasn't completely out of my funk of looking like a fool in front of at least a few hundred people. At least I thought I was getting better.

"I'm doing fine thanks," I said with a hush. Not even the minute I spoke those words I felt another presence near me and maybe a couple more.

At this point I didn't know what to expect but my hair was on end.


	2. Chapter 2

Apparently CJ had brought along with him, most of his friends. Right behind me was Dana too, a meeting I wasn't ready or prepared for. She was still immensely injured and I had come to the conclusion that anytime we were going to be in the same room together, she was always going to stare at me with a look of rage and disgust. She stood on two crutches which surprised the hell out of me. I didn't think she was able to stand, but yet again, her injuries had been healing for at least six months now. At least her hair looked great. She still took the time to try and withhold her image through her narcotics.

CJ took his arm off of my shoulder and I noticed that he was standing in a power position next to me. His shoulders was back and his size showed through his fancy colorful sweater. Was it possible that CJ was not as friendly with Dana and her posse as I thought? Being nice to everyone was always in his nature but I was still green, and that didn't attract much attention from anyone, ever.

"Well Dana, isn't it nice to see you here?" CJ began. Dana glanced at CJ and back to me. My adrenaline started to pump and I wavered between my left and right foot slowly swaying side to side. I wasn't prepared to fight but I also had no exit strategy and had no idea what she wanted. A bad meeting of chance perhaps? When I couldn't take the silence anymore I finally cut in, "Hi Dana, what can I do for you today?" I immediately knew that my choice of words could have been a lot better, but what did she expect me to say? I wasn't going to get on my knees in a public coffee house to grovel and ask forgiveness. None of us had control over what happened that night and she chose me for the blame because I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. When she finally spoke her words came out dry and off tone. She had been quiet for so long her mouth was dry. I tried to usher CJ and the rest of our group further away from the counter. I just wanted my coffee and that was all. Ambushed was the top word on my mind.

"Don't stand there and act like none of this your fault. You're lucky we even let you walk in here after what you did. If it was up to me you wouldn't be allowed in any business in this state. No take your stuff and get out." CJ stepped in right as she finished, trying to put himself between us. He lowered his head to Dana who was encroaching on my space. "Listen here, we are a team, and mistakes happen. I won't stand here as you threaten my friends and coworkers. Go home, get better and we can settle this when you're ready. It's very clear that you're... you're not ready yet to discuss what happened without violence and I think a different setting would be better too. Now back off."

I saw Dana's posse change their posture. I wasn't sure that what CJ had said was daunting enough for them, but it worked temporarily. Her anger was just as bad as I had imagined. For such injuries, I was surprised that I wasn't already kicked off the "team" and banned from the state. There was no real getting over what happened.

One of the baristas called my name and I turned to get my drink, the interruption was a heavenly excuse. I was ready to leave, and quickly. I was ready to be a recluse again. Had I learned nothing from Dean and Randy before? I would have given anything to talk to them about what was going on. When I turned back around to leave, CJ was still standing in the circle with Dana and everyone else. I couldn't tell what he was saying. My ears had gone deaf and my walls were up yet again. I just wanted to be alone. As I passed them quietly on the way to the door, I caught the sound of Dana laughing and saying, "That bitch better stay gone."

I fumbled with my car keys for far too long before I got the door open but felt more secure than I had earlier when I got inside. I locked the doors behind me and set my drink down, suddenly disinterested. A few seconds after I started the car a loud noise went off sending my blood pressure to my ears. "Uh... hello?" I said aloud to the car. There was brief silence on the other end, "Hey babe."

I was suddenly relieved and terrified. I didn't know what Randy knew about my situation and I didn't want the problem to spread but I was happy that he was filled with problems. Tell him or keep it all to myself? A tear rolled down my cheek as I started to fall apart. I put the car in drive anyway and began my journey to the arena as we talked.


	3. Chapter 3

Stress had gotten the better of me over the past few months. I longed for a solid stretch of time to myself to decompress and not worry about the world. I told Randy about the blatant harassment eventually. I was getting pissed. I had gotten Dana's leg broken but I wasn't responsible. Things happened. Of course, Randy and the rest of the world had heard about the match where everything went wrong. Our group wasn't ready and anxiety had taken over, the company had just announced that they were going public and all of a sudden our small audiences burst in to full arenas making everything had to concentrate on. There was a lot I still didn't know about the business.

Having a hidden talent surprised all of us but we all worked for what we wanted, I guess that just made me lucky. After talking me down, Randy said his goodbyes and we agreed to talk after the evening's card. He was set to face Dean, a match many people weren't sure if they wanted to see again or not, but there wasn't much talent moving up in to the main roster. To make things much stickier, Paul Heyman had taken over as the new general manager and was wreaking havoc on the roster. There were many things to contemplate if invited to move up, but I had to pay my dues first.

As I arrived at the arena, things went smoother than I had expected. I wandered in to the group meetings last, kept my back to the wall and always made sure to leave first to avoid the crowd. I wanted to be invisible, especially after everything I had dealt with within the past year. I couldn't be too careful and not knowing most of the roster seemed safer.

Before I left the group this time a familiar voice caught my ear. "Oh no you don't," he said as I turned to walk away. My head fell a notch and a sigh escaped my lips. I just wanted to be my introverted self. A hand grasped my wrist and pulled me around; everyone else just ignored the blatant invasion of space and thought nothing of it. "Can I help you?" I retorted pulling my hand back. Of all people Dean was staring me in the face and I wasn't ready to deal with him.

"Ah, come on Erin you can't even say hi anymore? You disappear out of nowhere and don't expect anyone to check on you?"

"Heavy thoughts for the beginning of the day don't you think?" I spat. My anxiety was through the roof I had no time for this, I just wanted to get to the gym and work, not remember or feel anything.

"Maybe," he smirked, "Look I'm sorry, I just had to see how you are that's all."

I didn't believe it for a second. "Yea, sure. I'm fine. Happy?"

His eyebrows crumpled under his blonde hair as he silently disagreed with me. A moment passed in silence before he cleared his throat. Looking around, everyone else has gone and we were alone in the board room we had been cramped in to. "I know what's really going on, so don't think I haven't been keeping an eye on you Erin."

"Back to babysitting eh? Don't you have a match you need to get to? Why are you even here?"

"Slow down, yes and yes." He chuckled, "I must have hit a nerve, good. When you're ready to sit down and talk come find me."

Flustered I watched him walk past me. "Toodles," he jested as the door slammed shut behind him. What was that all about? I had so many questions all of a sudden. Through the anger, my thoughts had malfunctioned and I couldn't see the issues right in front of me. In a fog, I wandered to the gym and got started.


	4. Chapter 4

After toiling away at the machines and letting out my aggression, I finally made my way back to the locker room. I needed to prepare for the match and check the card for the night. Mentally I ran through what Dean had said, it didn't make sense and being rude didn't help. There was too much spinning through my head. I should have gone after him; whatever situation was going on it wasn't his fault and I had acted like an ass.

Unsure of what to do I just jumped in to my routine and got ready. There were a few hours left before the match so I walked and kept walking around and around the arena trying to figure out how to approach Dean and this issue with Dana. Quitting was an option I had supposed, but I didn't come all this way just to give up my spot. When I finally couldn't walk anymore and the boredom set in, I took my phone out of my pocket, it was a stupid decision but I was known for being too curious.

'Hey it's Erin.'

The first text was fired. Part of me wondered why I still had his number after all of this time.

'Curiosity killed the cat?'

'Funny. Why are you here?'

'I told you already. Let's talk.'

For some reason that text sent chills through me. I hadn't seen Dean in months and now he wanted to just talk.

'I'm busy can't you just tell me here?'

'If I did, that wouldn't be any fun now would it?'

Games, I should have known. He loved to play games and I liked to think I could too.

'Ok well no deal.' I replied.

'I know you have the time.'

'Nope sure don't I have a match soon.' I flat out lied.

I waited with no further notifications baffled at the silence. I wandered further and just decided my work was more important. Loud chaos was coming up in front of me and I should have been surprised when Bailey bounced around the corner running away from Sasha. They were constantly goofing around but they stopped when Bailey bounced her way to me.

She threw her arms around me and squished me tight enough that I thought I wouldn't be able to breathe. "Hi." I sputtered. She pulled me aside by the sleeve, never a good thing I found out.

"Hey, glad I caught you. What's up with Dana?"

My look must have given me away because she recoiled as if I had just lost it on her. "Nothing she just isn't over what happened. Why?" I was particularly cautious with Bailey. She was one of the people who knew everything about everyone, and liked to spread her knowledge around until it was one big soup of chaos. She never really understood why people treated her differently though.

She shrugged looking a little lost, "Oh, well that's not what I heard. Thought I'd check on you."

It certainly seemed to be the day for checking in on people.

"I'm good Bailey, thanks for asking." Her expression changed as if she was suddenly uncomfortable, "You ok?" I asked eyeing her looking for some type of feedback. I got nothing.

She flashed a very uncertain smile and raised her hand to wave, "Well gotta go! See you in the ring!" And she took off.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thunk. _I turned too fast and smacked right in to someone that had been standing behind me. It was becoming clearer why Bailey had bolted in such a hurry. "I'm so sorry," I blurted out as fast as possible as I stepped back.

Dean, who stood quite a bit taller than me chuckled and put his hands on my shoulders to steady me. I couldn't help but feel slightly embarassed and then awkward at his touch. My face flushed and then settled a physical reaction I couldn't hide as well I had wanted to. "You ok?" he said with a look of concern.

"Yea fine, why are you here?" I was going to keep pushing until he told me what he wanted and why he was watching me again. I wanted answers and sooner rather than later. "_MY_ old stomping grounds remember?" Dean was a bit cockier than I expected, somehow he was... different than when I had seen him last. "Ok well great, I have to go get ready for the show," I attempted to turn and walk but he grabbed my wrist and turned me unexpectedly toward him.

"No show for you tonight," he smirked. "Wha-," I hadn't even gotten the question out when he growled in my ear "I said you have no match tonight." He paused giving me the chance to quiver a little inside. What was his problem? "You've been given some time off," he said with a big comical grin as if he didn't just get nasty with me. I was beyond confused. First he shows up, admits to watching me... I think, and then I was pulled off the roster. What the fuck was going on?

Dean had me by the wrist, a firm grip and he led us down the hall toward the exits. "Where are we going?" I attempted to ask while trying to keep up as he pulled me. All I got was silence. As we passed the others in the building people parted like a bull had been set loose in the halls, I guess Dean looked somewhat... crazy. Not a look everyone could handle since most couldn't tell if he was being his normal self or actually insane. I'm not sure what my eyes said but from the looks of others it didn't seem good.

He drug me out to exits, "If I let you go, you're going to stay right here, right?" He hissed in my ear. Confused I shrugged and he threw my wrist down and walked away toward the vehicles parked in the abyss. I wasn't sure if I should take off or see how far the rabbit hole was going to go. What if this was a serious situation? He never really did act right since the last time I saw him. I felt nauseous. Going back to my hotel seemed unrealistic at this point but that's where I wanted to be. After all of this bullshit today, Dean really took the cake, plus I wanted my stuff. There was no telling what Dean had up his sleeve but a part of me guessed I wouldn't be coming back.

A voice jolted me out of my thoughts from behind. When I turned I saw CJ and Sami panting. "Erin, wait!" Shocked I looked at them confused. "I'm so glad I finally caught up with you," CJ said in his sincerest voice. He grabbed my hands ready to let it all out apparently.

"You don't have to leave you know. I know... I know everything with Dana is rough," I interjected, "You mean bad?" He hesitated. "Yes, bad... but you don't have to quit. I can't let you walk away from this, it can be fixed. Over time things will work out." And I was lost.

"Quit?" The word hung in the air thick with the stench of Dean all over it. "CJ I didn't quit. I don't know where you got that but I didn't-" I didn't hear any cars pull up but the closing door cut me off and I felt my shoulders sink.

"Well well, another confession of love I see." Dean was glaring at CJ and our hands. Sami tensed at the arena doors but stayed back. "How could you just let her do this Dean?" Dean laughed and grabbed me away from CJ, "That'll be enough of that unless you want another situation like before," he growled. The men exchanged confused looks. I realized I would never live down what had happened between Dean and I.

Sami came up to Dean as we walked toward his waiting SUV, Dean's grasp hurting my wrist as I pulled against him. "Hey Dean!" Sami yelled at Dean, his legs working over time running up to us. "Not now Sami," Dean cut him off.

"I said hey," Sami spun Dean to face him and Dean dropped my wrist and I looked up just in time for Sami to plant a nice right hook across Dean's jaw. It rocked him hard because Dean stumbled and hit the ground, he was out.

"Holy fuck..." I murmured. Sami stood over Dean with a satisfied smirk on his face and I expected him to spit on Dean. CJ stood there looking defeated like he couldn't have stopped what had happened.

"Why did you do that Sami?" I looked up at him tears gathering in my eyes as I stood frozen. Things were about to get very bad.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean was starting to come around sometime later. The guys had picked him up off the concrete and put him in the passenger seat of his car, then they promptly took off. Sami remained in a state of shock and lividness. There was something strange and off about the whole incident. I was ready to leave but my concious wouldn't let me just leave him like that, just lying there unconcious.

He finally started to open his eyes and I remained cautious and kept what distance I could. At least he wasn't swinging as he began to wake up. "What the fuck," he grumbled as he placed a hand on his head. His jaw was bruised and swollen, a normal reaction after being an asshole. I wasn't sure what to say to him as I sat staring, waiting to see what he would do. He groaned some more and patted his jacket and pants before jumping out of the already opened passenger door.

"You haven't been robbed," I stated. He stared at me blankly for a moment. That must have been when it hit what had happened. "I'm guna fucking kill him. Where is he?" He turned to search for Sami, as he walked toward the building I yelled "Dean stop!"

I had tried for what it was worth to keep him from going on the war path. He turned on me, a look of disgust on his face. Grabbing his head again he must have changed his mind. "Get in the fucking car," he said as he passed me on the way back.

"What if I don't want to?" I stood stern, now probably wasn't the time to challenge him but if he was already down a notch, I thought I'd test my luck. Dean wasn't as receptive to the thought of staying like I thought.

It didn't take much for him to swing back around and he was in my face raging with anger. "I swear to god if you don't get in the fucking car I will do whatever I have to. Do not test me," he growled. A fear I had never encountered ran through me and my feet just began to move. He tailed me until I was completely in the vehicle and he had shut the door behind me.

The road was long and silent giving me a lot of time to think and so many more questions that I wanted answers to. We drove for hours on end with no particular destination and I was too afraid to ask. I felt my phone in my pocket, tracing it with my fingers, any possible hope was right there. Dean shifted restlessly in his seat as he drove.

He finally started to slow down which I was grateful for. We approached a small out-of-the-way hotel and I realized wherever we were going was still going to take a while. Dean stopped quickly and turned off the engine, "Get out." He looked at me and I slowly got out of the vehicle. After he exited I was in his grip again and we went to the main office. He wasn't letting me out of his sight but where the hell was I suppose to go? He meant business and that's what I was afraid of.

After we got to our room he shoved me inside and slammed the door behind us. "You know..." he started as he began to take off his jacket, "this could have been a lot easier if you didn't pull that bullshit earlier." He looked at me through the hair draped across his eyes. I just nodded my head in agreement. I didn't need him with any ammunition.

"Cat got your tongue sweetheart?" He eyed me as he sat. "Well?" Apparently he wasn't going to let this go.

"None of that was my fault Dean." He scoffed and winced which made me slightly giddy. He got what he deserved in my opinion. Dean tapped his fingers on the table as he just continued to watch me. "Go ahead Dean, just blame me for everything... and what would _that_ be exactly?" It was his turn to start talking, I was tired of the shit. I approached him carefully, I wasn't about to submit to some sleezy hotel just because he had driven us there.

"You just dont get it do you?" He laughed with a hint of hysteria, "Of course you wouldn't get it," he trailed off in some type of thought, "Randy gives you this great opportunity and what do you do with it? You get in to fights, you ignore everyone around you, you basically threw all of this in his face!" Dean was leaning forward in his seat searching his jacket for a smoke. A hiss came from his lighter and after he deeply inhaled he sat back looking satisfied with himself.

"What I do is none of your business and you know that. You aren't here to baby sit me. Where were you and Randy this whole time? I've been doing this all on my own." My voice had raised an octave, I had crossed my arms and started tapping my foot with anger. Everything was coming out. Months of how I felt just falling right out of my mouth. Dean had a look of confusion on his face.

He stood, putting his cigarette to rest in the ashtray and approached me, "Go ahead tell me how you really feel. You're in this situation because of you, not us,"he whispered just loud enough for us to hear. I was ready to smack him but he caught me off guard. His hands were softly placed on my elbows almost there to just hold me in place. "Don't act like you had nothing to do with how I got here you prick-," as I took another breath my world was rocked. Dean hit me hard across the face and knocked me to the floor.

"How dare you sit there and act like everything that is happening isn't your fault you bitch!"

Tears welled in my eyes as I sat holding my face. I could already feel the sting that his hand had left. All I heard was the sound of the door slam as he walked out, his cigarette was still on the table burning.


	7. Chapter 7

With every tear that fell I became more and more aggitated. After a second, realizing that Dean wasn't walking back in any time soon, I stubbed his cigarette out in the ashtray and wondered what I was suppose to do next. My phone was dead and my stuff was in Dean's car. Not to mention, Dean also had the only key card to the room so I was stuck with a capital S.

I didn't want to admit that Dean was right. Everything leading up to this moment was a result of my own decisions, still, I wanted to punch him right in the throat for the way he was acting. How was I suppose to figure him out if all he did was bounce up and down with whatever emotion he was feeling at the moment?

I paced back and forth for a while and dug through the drawers looking for a phone charger or information of where we had ended up. Eventually I gave up. Screw it, I was just going to take a shower and calm the hell down. At least I could take a while to unwind while he was gone, I deserved that much. What I really wanted was a way to get home.

Shuffling to the bathroom I prepared the water and got ready to spend a while in the shower. The water needed to be scaulding to help get the sludge of the day off. I stepped in with a wince before settling in to let my mind wander. Thoughts rushed in to my head faster than I could process them. Pretty much I was just throwing myself a pity party about all of the things that lead up to this moment. On auto mode I washed my hair and went through the motions. I could have done so much better, I could have avoided hurting Dana the way I did, avoided the humiliation I caused both of us. I could have asked Randy where he had been. Shoulda coulda woulda I guessed. There was just so much, so much regret for where I was.

Tears flowed from my eyes. I put my head against the wall and cried for all of the things that had built up inside. Hiding was the best I could come up with after all of this time, after all of this stress. I hoped a little too that the water would hide my wrecked emotions. Eventually I would have to face Dean again and there wasn't a bone in my body that wanted him to see what he had helped cause.

The bathroom door opened just as I had cried myself out. Deciding not to add insult to injury I kept quiet. The edge of the curtain pulled back and a grinning Dean was staring at me. He leaned against the wall, probably drunk, "What do you want," I hurriedly asked trying to cover myself as best I could. He stood there with a grin that I assumed was suppose to be inviting but looked more like the cheshire cat. He slipped the curtain back further and stepped in. Loosing his clothing was something he had done in record setting time, but I didn't know how long he had been back.

"I just want to admire you," he said as he approached me getting his hair wet under the stream. "Get lost Dean," I growled at him. He had me pinned against the wall. I was freezing too now that I had been removed from the water. It was hard to ignore his physique but that was beside the point. With a soft touch he grabbed my arms and removed them from my censored position, "Relax, I wanted to apologize for what I did." A laugh escaped my lips, I could definetely smell the alcohol on his breath. "Get out Dean, you can't just walk in."

My anger wasn't getting anywhere with him. I should have known better. He rubbed his hands on his face and through his hair, sloshing water at me, as he blatantly ignored me. Frozen I stood waiting for some type of acknowledgment. With a look of accomplishment, Dean chuckled, "What can't handle all of this?" My face went hot even under the water. Maybe I was a little impressed. He pulled me off of the wall and cupped my face in his hand rubbing the mark he had left across my face. I turned away from his touch, "I'm really sorry, I should have never hurt you," he was barely audible. The look on his face made me believe him, his eyes were filled with regret. Honestly, I didn't know what to say. His shoulders slumped with a sigh, maybe he knew there was nothing that could be said either.

With a lift of my chin his lips were on mine, "Maybe this will prove it to you," he whispered, "please believe me." Quickly I put a hand on his chest, "No, we can't do this.. it.. -it won't-ohhh" I stammered and moaned. He had started caressing my breasts as he licked my neck. All too quickly my body was giving in and there was no point in avoiding it. I slammed my lips against his and felt him grin against me. Before I knew it his hand was between my thighs rubbing me and I reciprocated in kind. He panted in my ear as I stroked him.

Carefully avoiding the faucet, he scooped me up in his arms and pushed me against the wall. I locked my legs around his waist as he lowered me down on to him. His face was buried in my chest, "You're so big-," I choked out as we worked in tandem. "Do you like it baby?" He questioned, the water cascading between us making the feeling that much more intense, "oh god yes," I moaned digging in to his shoulders.

He swept us away to the bed and laid me down softly before caressing my body and moving slowly in an out of me. "I'm not going to last much longer," I panted gripping his arms watching him work away at my body.

"Say you forgive me and I'll let you cum," he groaned almost slowing down to a stop between my thighs. "You've got to be kidding me- please."

"Say it," he demanded. My head was spinning and I didn't care, I didn't even know what was coming out of my mouth. "Yes- oh please- yes- I forgive you-" I squealed before he slammed in to me causing my body to convulse for what seemed like forever. I heard him start to breath harder as he was getting close and then he let go. "Oh god, yes baby," he moaned. He filled me until I felt the stickiness between my thighs.

We laid and cuddled together, he kissed my forehead and I buried my head in his neck caressing his skin. "Really I'm sorry," he looked down at me and I avoided his stare. "I know," the drowsy me replied.

That was the last thing I remembered before I fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_She infuriated me. How could she believe that I had just left her and that Randy was to blame for all of this? Erin needed to be put in her place after such blatant disrespect to the people that helped get her where she was. Too bad it was all over for her now. I had to tell them she quit, she wasn't ready to face Dana again. I had to find a way to get her to trust me that I could help her face Dana again and prove that she could fight with the big boys. _

_Erin was all I could think about since we saw eachother last. "Fuck!" he yelled as he smacked the steering wheel of his SUV. How could I have done that to her? She would never trust me now. I had never been so angry and so in love with someone that I would react half-cocked and do something so hurtful. He wasn't sure how they had gotten so lost. Last time he saw her they were happy, playful, the way people should be. We could have been great together if it weren't for Randy swooping in to claim her he thought. I knew I should have just told him the first time Erin and I had slept together. But it was different then. _

_He spotted a bar right down the road from the hotel and stuck the key in the ignition. The bar. Of all the places he really needed to be. It was time to just drink and try to figure things out. How was she going to react when she was told about his resignation? There was a little suprise that she didn't know by now. That was probably due to a lapse in communication between her and Randy. He really had strayed far from the agreement he had with her. His fame seemed a lot more important than the girl he claimed to love. _

_And what of Paige? He walked in and sat right at the bar. The neon hurt his eyes as he ordered numerous shots to numb his feelings. Paige. Sure there were a lot of women since Erin, but Paige was committed. He had to break one heart to try and claim another. And what if Erin wasn't interested and turned him down again? Dean drank for a few hours before he felt he was numb enough to go back and deal with what he had done. There wouldn't be much of a suprise if he returned and she wasn't there. He deserved that. _

_The ride back seemed slow and smeared. The smell of her lingered in the car, intoxicating. I shouldn't be driving he thought, but he did it anyway. What else did he have to lose. Luckily he landed back at the hotel and even got the same parking spot looking at the room they had rented. His anxiety was creeping up again. He didn't know what to do about Erin, about all of ... this. He just needed to get her ready to fight and then if she wanted to still leave she could. He hoped not._

_After a long walk up to the door he put the card in to the slot and waited for the green light to flash. Immediately he heard the water running in the bathroom and sighed with relief. She didn't leave. The room looked distorted and dishelveled, had she been looking for something? Couldn't be, she must have just been angry. _

_In the distance he heard strange noises, that must be Erin. He stood and listened, leaning on the bathroom door. Was she talking to herself? Quietly he popped the door open and listened. Sobs came ringing to his ears and his heart felt like it had been shredded. This was his fault. There was no way to coax her out, so he was just going to go in. _

_Before he knew it they were entangled in eachother. His hands all over her skin, he couldn't resist her anymore. He just wanted to make her feel better. As he collapsed on top of her, he kissed her skin and wanted to tell her how much he loved her but sleep was fast approaching. He held her tight in his arms knowing he would have to let go soon enough. She said she forgave him and he moved the hair out of her face so he could look at her longer. He was somewhat sure she had already fallen asleep but her lips moved and he watched quietly just enjoying her energy. Her eyebrows furrowed like she was in pain when she asked, "Where were you and Randy?" The tone in her voice scared him. She seemed scared and hurt and she didn't even know it. Her hair tickled as she nuzzled in to his chest as close as she could possibly get._

_Then her breathing leveled out and her face became smooth and relaxed. He covered her with his arms and a blanket for the both of them before falling in to a deep sleep. _


	9. Chapter 9

The world was spinning when I finally came to. I thought I had slept well at least. Everything was dark and when I tried to move I couldn't. Dean wrapped his arms tighter around my waist, a feeling I wasn't accustomed to anymore. When I finally pried his arms off of me I slipped out of bed to clean up. Sore didn't even begin to cover how I was feeling, but I wasn't exactly upset at how things turned out.

I grabbed the first garmet of clothing before returning to bed. Dean looked... peaceful, it was strange. I hadn't seen him like that in a long time. But I knew what I needed to do. As soon as the sun came up I had to make my way back to work whether he knew about it or not. As I laid there next to him I planned out how I was going to get his keys and access to my stuff. It didn't really matter what direction I went in, they all eventually would lead me back to where I needed to go. As soon as I could charge my phone Hunter and I could work this all out and maybe I could get some solid answers. Hopefully it wasn't too late.

The plan was to lay there awake to wait for the sun to start to rise, I couldn't find anything in the darkness but before I knew it drowsiness overcame me again and I was asleep. Coming to was a confusing whirlwind of emotion. My fists were clenched tight at my sides and I felt hot, my stomach churned and the world felt like it was swirling. When I was awake enough to start to look around I saw Dean working away between my thighs with his tongue. He looked up at me with his big blue eyes and smirked. My breathing huffed in waves as I reached one of the most explosive orgasms I had ever felt. He continued to work away at me making me quiver and jolt off the bed. A muffled laughter escaped him.

"Good morning darlin'," he smiled before taking a forearm across his mough, "sleep well?" He must have been joking right? My head was still spinning and I couldn't find reality fast enough to create an answer. I nodded half heartedly and he smiled. "You looked so damn good in my shirt," he bit down on his bottom lip, "I couldn't resist." I half expected him to jump on top of me, it was total Dean thing to do, but he didn't. Instead he laid back down beside me and slipped his hands under my shirt to run his hands over my skin. "So are we going to stay in your hotel of pleasures?" He looked at my, kissed my neck, "I'd like to," was all he said when there was a banging on the door followed by loud barking voices.

"Open up!" The man said, following with more loud bangs. We scurried to gather clothing, "Stay there," Dean said halting me with his hand as he went to check the door. He took a deep breath and casually opened the door after running his hands quickly through his hair. "Yes officer, how can I help you?" Slightly muffled I heard the man on the other side tell Dean that they were following up on a missing persons report. For me.

A flutter jumped through me, someone reported me missing, a wonderful thing for them to do. "No sir, she's not missing, she's here with me, she's fine," Dean explained, but the office wanted in anyway to see me in person. A woman's voice peaked from behind the officer and I knew it immediately, Paige. She came through the door amost getting herself and the officer wedged in the tiny space before she screetched at us, "Here with this runaway to live it up huh?" If she struck fear in anyone is was Dean, the look on his face was of shock as she got right in his face to scream some more at him. "Settle down," the officer said to Paige before turning to me. How lucky for me, now everyone was staring.

"I'm fine, really." I stood and did a twirl and tried to be as pleasent as possible. He seemed pacified but Paige was seething. I sat back down and waited. There were notepads everywhere with notes being taken before everyone started to leave. Everyone except Paige. Not a minute had passed before everyone had left and the door had shut and she had me by the throat choking the life out of me. I clawed and kicked too but she was relentless. She screamed until she was blue in the face and there was nothing reaching my ears because all I could feel was the blood in my ears and fearing that I would never breathe again.

Once she was restrained by Dean I bolted for the door. There was only so much I could handle and to my own suprise, this was over the top. Paige and Dean screamed in tandum after me as I ran out the door, I didn't listen, I just took off. The breeze on my face felt like a miracle and I stopped to choke on it before I continued. At least I was just... out.


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as I got outside I searched for Dean's SUV. My stuff was still in there and I didn't care what it took to get it. Anger had overcome me and I yanked on the door handles with no luck, searched for an extra key and screamed a little while I was at it. I wasn't going back in to ask for anything, so I did the next, and worst, possible thing.

With a crash I stuffed my elbow straight through the passenger side window. Immediately the alarm went off and I grabbed my bag and coat and started running. If I was lucky, the cops that had shown up had already left. Like a mad woman I ran around the building and caught my reflection in the window of the hotel. There would be no getting anywhere with the way I looked. With my palms, I flattened my hair and threw it straight in to a bun and tossed on my jacket. At the bare minimum I'd be able to flag someone down.

Hidden among the trees up the street was a small gas station, this whole place was a horror film waiting to happen. Everything was isolated but the gas station gave just enough cover to avoid Dean finding me in passing. If he even bothered to look that is. The station was infested by truckers from probably everywhere in the entire United States. No one bothered me, at first. Entering with caution, the plan was to use a phone or slow down long enough to find change for a call. A map was located on the furthest end of the station so I went to investigate. It would help if I wanted to tell anyone where I was. Right as I reached the other side, someone grabbed me by the arm, "Ma'am," he started slowly, "Are you okay?" His draw was long and definetely southern.

Quite a sight he was, dusty blonde hair, brown eyes and a soft touch. Removing my arm I put on a smile, " Yes I'm fine thank you." He didn't seem satisfied with my answer, "Are you sure ma'am? You're bleeding," he trailed off but motioned toward my other arm. The window must have gashed me pretty good for someone to notice. There were hardly any pain sensors anymore in my body and it looked as if I had left a trail straight to where I was standing. "Oh," I started, wounds never really started to hurt until you noticed them anyway, "I'm a mess, can you point me in the direction of the restrooms?"

Kindly, he smiled and took some type of cloth out of his jacket pocket, "You don't want to go in there with any type of wound, I have a kit in my truck." With some hesitation I muddled over my available choices, "Well, I think I can handle this but I appreciate the help, really." Hopefully I sounded convincing enough.

"Please," he said with a pat to my shoulder, "I know I'm just some guy, but I'd like to help, no need to worry." As he stood staring at me I decided that getting an infection with improper supplies wasn't the best of options. Blood was starting to soak through the rag he had given me and I couldn't tolerate anymore attention, at least not now, not yet. "Alright, let's get this kit of yours."

We walked a little ways across the dirt patch they called a parking lot before he stopped and turned, "My name is Blake by the way," he smiled a big grin that made him look goofy but comfortable. "Nice to meet you Blake, I'm Erin." Keeping it short and sweet seemed better. My arm just needed patched and I'd be on my way but he seemed pretty easy to trust.

From what I gathered inside, this shit hole of a truck stop seemd to be on the edges of Tampa, it didn't seem that Dean had taken me too far. As we arrived at Blake's truck I was still thinking about what the next step was. Options, there were always options. I just needed to find one.

Blake came out with a medical kit. It looked like he adequately brought anything ever needed for any inujury ever. I shouldn't have been judging him for being helpful. "Here we go," he popped open the kit and started to dig. He motioned with one hand, "You'll need to take off that coat so I can see what we're dealing with." A reasonable request. I removed my coat and tried to find a place to put it without luck. The wound stung from the pressure but that wasn't the worst part.

Blake grabbed a few things, "This probably will hurt," he said before pouring some alcohol down my arm. "Shit!" I bellowed but I couldn't move, he had grabbed my wrist to hold me in place. At least that was over. "So," he started, "how did this happen? Been in a fight recently?"

Not sure how to respond to someone that had me in an arm lock I went with, "Do I look like the fighting type?" Even though he couldn't see my grin, I felt pretty good. A chuckle escaped him, "Well yea, actually you do, since you're a wrastler and all."

"I guess I should be flattered, but I'm nothing much." With my year, there wasn't anything that made me destinguishable. "I follow the shows and all," he wrapped my arm carefully after doing some minor stiches to the area, "here you go, all done."

"Thank you... I really appreciate this." Blake wiped his hands down and repacked the kit before leaning against his rig. "So, you going to tell me what happened?"

"I suppose I owe you that much," he smiled "I just had a nasty run in with a car earlier, that's all." Looking quite suprised I changed the subject to avoid further questioning. "Well I guess I better go, thank you so much for your help Blake." I went to shake his hand and he waived me off.

"No thanks is necessary, can I give you a lift somewhere?" He removed himself form the side of his truck, he towered over me in size and I wondered why the sudden interest.

"I think I can manage from here," I started to turn back toward the gas station before he spoke after me, "I can get you _wherever_ you need to go, no strings attached I promise."

That was when it all came together. Before I knew it, this stranger and I were on the road headed back to the main office so I get everything straightened out.


End file.
